An Italian Mafia Boss in the Virtual World
by THE BRANDED SLAYER
Summary: Anniversary gifts can be amazing and they can be not so amazing. This was a not so amazing gift for Giorno Giovanna now leader of Passione. Why the hell does the Bizarre things only happen to him nobody will know.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Sword Art Online all properties to their respective companies and creators. Yes another SAO fanfic but this time it is with JoJo and it is after Part 5. Also this takes place in the SAO timeline so that means the year is going to be 2020. Paring Giorno x Asuna.**

Chapter 1: Worst One Month Anniversary Gift Ever

(Music Recommendation: Musica Paradiso Track 1)

Giorno was walking the streets of Naples as the new boss of Passione. Everyone knew who he was and so everyone viewed him with high respect and a little fear.

However Giorno didn't looked to be feared only to be respected and to let the people know that he wasn't like Diavolo and that they could depend on him.

However, that wasn't on his mind right now. No, what was on his mind right now was a nice chillato ice cream.

As Giorno was making his way to his favorite ice cream place he saw an add displaying a new game.

"Sword Art Online." Giorno said as he read the sign promoting this new VRMMORPG game that was only on sale in Japan but was soon going to be sold worldwide.

"Looks cool." Giorno said as he walked passed it and went into the ice cream store.

A couple minutes later Giorno is walking out with an Ice Cream cone that had both chocolate and pistachio on it.

Giorno was walking around Naples looking at the beautiful port city as the sun was setting in the beautiful ship port.

Giorno then heads back to his base he goes into his office and sees how it is completely dark until the lights suddenly turn on to reveal Mista, Trish, and Fugo who has returned after some convincing from the gang.

"Surprise!" Mista, Trish, and Fugo say as they had a cake in their hand with Giorno's face on it.

"Happy 1 month anniversary boss!" Mista says as he gets Giorno in a friendly head locks who smiles.

"Wait it's been one month since I became the boss?" Giorno asks as he got out the headlock.

"Yeah and we thought it would be fun to celebrate it." Trish said as she handed a piece of cake to Giorno.

The group then spent the rest of the day having fun and enjoying Giorno's one month anniversary as the new boss of Passione.

Then came the gifts. Mista gave him a new scarf and a winter sweater for some reason and Trish gave him a new according to her "mafia coat" which Giorno didn't really like wearing but accepted the gift anyway.

Then came Fugo's present. What he got Giorno surprised Giorno a lot.

It was the new Nerve Gear with the game Sword Art Online.

"How did you get this?" Giorno asked a surprised by what Fugo got him.

"Oh you know, I pulled some strings here and there and got you this." Fugo said as he looked Giorno.

"Thanks Fugo." Giorno said as he shook Fugo's hand.

"Hey it's the least I could do for someone who is changing the Italian Mafia for the better." Fugo said as he put his hands in his pockets.

The group continued to celebrate until they decided it was time to call it a night.

(Music Ends)

* * *

**The** **Next** **Day**

Giorno decided that it would be best if he tried this new game out since today was the opening day.

However before he went to this virtual world he summoned Golden Experience Requiem to protect him if anyone where to try and sneak attack him.

And with Golden Experience Requiem summoned Giorno put on the helmet took in a deep breath and said, "Link Start!"

And like that Giorno was entering the virtual world.

When it came to customizing his character he chose it to look the same as he looked in real life. He also put his real name because he didn't see why it would hurt. Plus if anyone where to try and attack him he had Golden Experience Requiem with him.

Speaking of which, when he looked to his side he saw his evolved stand next to him for some reason.

"How are you here?" Giorno asks a bit confused.

"Since you summoned me before you entered this virtual world, I too came with you." Golden Experience Requiem said as it looked at Giorno.

"Well can I unsummon you or can you change to Golden Experience?" Giorno asked as he looked at his stand.

Golden Experience Requiem then turned to Golden Experience and then back Golden Experience Requiem.

"Yes I can. I also believe you can unsummon me as well." Golden Experience Requiem said as Giorno unsummoned him.

"Well it's good to know that you have my back." Giorno said as he finished customizing his character.

Once he was done he was summoned to a town that was called the Town of Beginnings.

"Alright time to test this out." Giorno said as he exited the town sprinting.

* * *

**Outside** **of** **the** **Town** **of** **Beginnings**

Giorno was testing out how much damage he did by himself with his sword which wasn't much. He then summoned Golden Experience who punched while screaming out "MUDA!" The boar which in turn died.

'Well to be expected.' Giorno thought as he then checked his stats to see that when he summoned Golden Experience he was at level 50 (Max level is 300). Giorno was shocked but then he summoned Golden Experience Requiem and saw his level at 300.

'Ok now I know that with my stand I can practically beat this whole entire game.' Giorno thought as he looked at his stats without his stands to see who he was now at level 15.

'Christ even when I punch things with my stand I gain a massive XP boost.' Giorno thought as he was surprised by how useful his stands where going to be in this game.

Just then two players approached Giorno as they heard and saw Giorno's two stands.

"Woah! What was that?" The player in red said as he looked at Giorno with awe.

"Yeah not even in the beta test I saw that!" The player in blue said.

"Wait you guys saw Golden Experience? You saw my Stand?" Giorno asked shocked that these two saw his Stand.

"So that is what it is called." The player in blue said as Giorno summoned Golden Experience.

"Who are you?" The player in red asked amazed by the Giorno's stand.

"I am Giorno Giovanna." Giorno said as he did his JoJo Pose.

"Giorno Giovanna that sounds Italian." The player in blue said.

"That's right I am Italian." Giorno said as he did his JoJo pose with Golden Experience appearing behind him with its hands on its hip.

"That's impossible this game was only sold in Japan." The player in blue said in surprise.

"Well my friend was actually able to pull some strings and got me this game mister…" Giorno trailed as he didn't know the player's name.

"Kirito. The name's Kirito and the guy in red is Klein." Kirito said as motioned towards Klein.

"But back to my original question: what is this stand thing?" Kirito asked wanting to know what stands are.

"It is a physical manifestation of someone's fighting spirit, though Non Stand Users can't see it in the real world, but since the laws are different in this game I guess you guys can see my stand." Giorno said as he looked at the two.

"Well that would make sense." Kirito said as he continued to examine Golden Experience.

Suddenly they all feel that their bodies started to glow and before they know it they were teleported back to the Town of Beginnings.

The sky suddenly turns red, and a cloaked figure appears above everyone.

"Hello I am Akihiko Kayaba and I'm the creator of this world. You all may have noticed that the logout button isn't anywhere in your menus. This is not a glitch this is part of the game." Kayaba then gave everyone a mirror which revealed their true identities (except Giorno who made his character look exactly the same as he looked in the real world) while also giving the typical speech of how 20,000 people were trapped in his game and what not and how 200 players have already died.

Giorno was no hero, but that didn't mean he wouldn't stand up to evil or injustice.

As Kayba finished his speech Giorno impulses himself with Golden Experience and right when he reached Kayaba he unleashed a flurry of punches.

"**MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDAAAAA!**" Golden Experience finished as it lets out one final powerful punch.

However once Golden Experience was done Kayaba turned to smoke and appeared above Giorno.

Giorno landed back on the ground and could see everyone staring right at him.

"Giorno Giovanna boss of Passione. Welcome to Sword Art Online." Kayaba said as he bowed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Once Kayaba disappeared Giorno knew he had to get out of the town center fast.

And so he did with the help of Golden Experience.

As Giorno was running to the next town he sees Kirito not far from him killing a wolf. Giorno then sees an alpha wolf in front of him and summons Golden Experience who took care of it with one punch.

* * *

**One** **Month** **Later**

It has been one month since the game started and Giorno has been skyrocketing through the levels becoming more and more powerful.

Right now he was at level 30. However he did have to keep a low profile since he knew some people would recognize him from the little scene back in the Town of Beginnings. However that wasn't the point of why he was here. Today there was finally a meeting discussing the First Floor Boss and how they should defeat it.

As the leader was discussing how it they should work together in defeating the boss Giorno walks in with his hands in his pockets while wearing some armor he obtained recently.

**M**

**E**

**N**

**A**

**C**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**!**

"Oh it looks like we have a new player joining us. Please sit." Diabel said Giorno just looks around and sits while leaning back and having his arms rest on the open seats (or steps) and having his legs crossed, all while still looking **MENACING**.

"Alright now that we have discussed our plan of attack I want you all to party in groups of six." Diabel said as the players started to get into groups Giorno of course doesn't get into a group but instead sees a hooded figure a couple seats above him.

Giorno goes to where the hooded figure is but she doesn't seem to notice him so Giorno gets her attention.

"Buongiorno." Giorno says with a warm smile.

The hooded figure back a bit and pulls out her rapier.

"How did you get here?" She asks as she points her rapier at Giorno.

"Woah there take it easy I just wanted to know if you wanted to party up with me since it seems nobody else wants to party up with me." Giorno says as he puts his hands up.

"Oh, well don't worry, I'd be happy to be in a party with you, I'm kind of in the same boat, so don't worry." The hooded figure replied this time with a warm voice.

"Great!" Giorno says with a smile as he sends a party invitation to the hooded figure who turns around trying to hide her blush as she accepts his invitation.

When she came to, she looked up at him while he was sporting a charming smile in her opinion.

'He's so hot.' Thought the hooded as she couldn't control her blush.

After she accepted his invite Diabel immediately spoke again.

"Alright now that everyone is partied up I believe-" however Diabel wasn't able to finish as a voice interrupted him.

"Hold on one moment." The voice which belong to a man with orange hair who jumped down to the stage.

The man introduces himself as Kibaou and says how all the Beta-Testers abandoned everyone when they game started and how they should give up all their items and col.

When Giorno heard him he clenched his fist and stood up and walked down the stairs to face Kibaou.

**M**

**E**

**N**

**A**

**C**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**!**

Giorno then stood in front of Kibaou looking very **MENACING**.

"Great one of them has already revealed themselves! Items and Col!" Kibaou said as he held out his hand however what he saw would almost make him shit his pants literally.

"People like are the type of people I despise." Giorno said as he looked at Kibaou very **MENACINGLY**.

"What?" Kibaou said as he took a step back.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" Giorno said as he grabbed Kibaou by the collar.

"Don't make me repeat myself when you clearly heard me the first time." Giorno said in a much calmer tone but still looking very **MENACING**.

"I have dealt with people like you in the streets and what I hate about people like you, is how you use false propaganda to benefit yourself and tarnish an innocent's name." Giorno says as he continues to glare at Kibaou with the same **MENACING** look.

He then pushes Kibaou causing him to fall flat on his ass.

"You're useless. I hate people like you because you're all useless, useless, useless…" Giorno says as he walks away from the theatre leaving everyone speechless.

* * *

**Later** **that** **Night**

(Music Recommendation: Ristorante Paradiso - A Starry Night's Restaurant (cover))

As Giorno was walking by the town he happens to see his partner sitting alone in a chair.

"Buona notte. Mind if I sit next to you?" Giorno asks as he looks at his partner and smiles.

"No not at all." She says as Giorno sits next to her.

"Sorry about storming off back there." Giorno says as he takes a seat next while smiling at her as she unconsciously scoots next to him.

"Don't worry about it! You have your reasons, it's completely understandable." She said as she started to blush because of his smile, and starts to fidget in place at how nervousness she felt being next to her crush-at-first sight.

"Anyway, I hope you have a good night, be prepared for tommor-" Giorno as he was about to leave but was stopped.

"Wait!" She said as she held onto his sleeve.

Giorno had a look of surprise on his face before opting to listen to her.

"Please, don't leave me alone. I'd like to get to know my party member." she said trying to find an excuse to be in his presence for a while.

"Sure, why not? What'd you like to know?" Giorno said with a smile.

This made her giggle, with a tinge of pink present on her cheeks.

"Well, for starters, how about your name and where you're from?" she said giggling again.

'She has a cute laugh...agh, what am I thinking! I just met her! Plus there's no way she would go for a guy like me!' Giorno thought disappointedly.

"Giorno Giovanna all the way from Italy at your service." Giorno says as he gives her a gentlemanly bow which causes her to giggle and would make Jonathan very proud.

'He's actually charming and Italian! Finally, charming, Italian, and handsome!' The girl thought as she removes her hood.

"Yuuki Asuna! It's nice to meet you Giorno-kun." The girl now known as Asuna said with a warm smile.

'Woah, she just called me Giorno-kun!' Giorno thought as he did know that in Japan that when they added a kun it meant as a form of flattering and in some terms it meant that a person likes you.

"It's nice to meet you Asuna-chan!" Giorno says as he hints of him liking this girl.

'What?! He just called me Asuna-chan!' Asuna thought in surprise as she looks into Giorno's eyes.

They talked on and on all night, before they agreed to part ways, much to both of their disappointment.

"Well I think we should call it a night, since tomorrow we do have a boss to fight." Giorno says as he gets up.

"It was very nice talking to you Giorno." Asuna said with a smile as she starts to get up as well.

"Well good night Giorno." Asuna said with a smile as she begins to head to her inn but not before Giorno gives her a smile and says his goodbye.

"Buona notte Asuna." Giorno says as he heads to his inn.

(Music Ends)

* * *

**The** **Next** **Day** **Floor** **One** **Boss** **Dungeon**

"Alright is everyone ready!" Diabel said as the rest of the players gave him a look that said they were ready.

"Right let's go!" Diabel said as he opened the doors.

The room was dark until it lit up to reveal a red enormous demon sitting on a throne.

This was Illfang.

(Music Recommendation: Il Vento D'oro)

"Alright squad A and Squad B is with me. Squad C try and flank him." Diabel ordered but right when he was about to charge Illfang a bunch of his minions.

"Crap we gotta get through these minions." Kibaou said but right when they were about to attack the minions Giorno dashes towards them while screaming out, "Golden Experience!"

Golden Experience came out and started it's barrage of punches.

"**MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDAAA!**" Golden Experience said as it finished it barrage of punches.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT! GET TO IT!" Giorno screams as the rest of the raid group snap out of it and charge Illfang.

Giorno then sees Asuna surrounded by the minions who were about to attack her until she screams out, "**EMERALD FENCER!**"

Just then a stand that looked like a feminist version of Silver Chariot except it was wearing a combat skirt and it's color scheme was an emerald color.

Just then the stand begins with it's flurry of rapier stabs with Asuna as well working with her stand.

Just then a horde of minions try to attack Asuna from behind but where beat up by none other than Giorno.

"**MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDAAA!**" Golden Experience said as it unleashed a flurry of punches with Giorno slashing at the minions with his sword.

When Asuna saw Golden Experience and Giorno she immediately put two and two together but decides to ask him after the boss fight.

Just then Illfang drops it's sword and pulls out a Nodachi.

Diabel went to rush him but was bitch smacked the fuck away.

Giorno goes by his side and summons Golden Experience to heal him but Diabel stops him and tells him to save his energy and to try and protect everyone and with that he disappears into crystals.

Just then Giorno turns his attention toward the group and sees how Asuna was about to be hit with the blunt part of the Nodachi so he summons a tree in front of Asuna which Illfang hits to be later sent flying toward the wall.

"Those who prey on the innocent shall have a swift and just end." Giorno says as he came in front of Illfang and looks dead into the beast's eyes.

The beast then lunges at Giorno but Giorno summons Golden Experience who begins a powerful barrage of punches.

"**MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDAAA!**" Golden Experience says as it finishes it's barrage of punches killing Illfang.

"Arrivaderci." Giorno said as Illfang burst into crystal shards.

(Music Ends)

As everyone started cheering Giorno's name.

"Stop cheering!" Kibaou screamed as he had tears in his eyes.

"Why did you let Diabel die?!" Kibaou die.

"I didn't let him die. I was actually going to heal him with my stand Golden Experience." Giorno said as Golden Experience appeared behind him.

"There it is again that thing!" Kibaou screamed as he pointed at Golden Experience.

"You mean my manifestation of my fighting spirit. This 'thing' is my Stand who has been with me since I was a child and it is not just some hack or mod, it is a part of me!" Giorno states as people started to side with Kibaou.

"Lies!"

"He's a cheater I just know it!"

"He's a beta tester!"

"He's a Beater!" Kibaou said but was then grabbed by the collar by Giorno who looks at him **MENACINGLY**.

He then scoffs at Kibaou and pushes him to the ground.

"I hate repeating myself Useless, useless, useless you will always be useless." Giorno says as he puts on the clothing he received from the boss which was his regular attire from the real world (color scheme is from the manga).

As Giorno was walking away Asuna stopped him.

"Giorno wait!" Asuna said as Giorno stops and looks at her.

"I'm going with you." Asuna stated.

"Yare Yare Daze. Guess I can't stop you. C'mon let's go!" Giorno says as he looks at her and smiles as the two run to the teleporter and head to the Second Floor.

**Author's Note: Wow I enjoy doing these things! I originally asked you guys if you wanted Giorno or Jotaro but nobody responded so I just went with Giorno since I thought he would most likely fit in the world of SAO. If you guys like my stories then like them if you want too and if not then know I don't care what you say unless it is constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Sword Art Online all properties to their respective companies and creators. Character building time yay!**

Chapter 2: The Great Outdoors

When Giorno and Asuna made it out of the teleporter they saw a more savanna looking environment with a couple towns nearby, and so they would do what any curious teenagers would do explore.

While they were exploring Asuna brings up the elephant in the room.

"So Giorno you have a stand as well?" Asuna asks as Giorno stops which causes her to stop as well.

"*Sigh* You noticed huh? Well it was also surprising to me that you also have a Stand as well." Giorno says as he summons his stand.

"You noticed as well?" Asuna asked as she summons her stand as well.

"So that's your stand what do you call it again?" Giorno asks as he looked at Asuna's stand.

"I call it Emerald Fencer. What do you call yours?" Asuna asked with a blush.

"It's called Golden Experience. It's ability is to give life to any inanimate object. It can also heal people from any injuries including myself." Giorno finished stating what his Stand can do.

"That's amazing! My Stand has basically high speeds and precision with a rapier." Asuna said explaining her Stand.

"Really it almost reminds me of somebody's else's Stand." Giorno says as he holds his chin in thought.

"Really what was his name?" Asuna asked as she did want to know who had a similar stand like hers.

"His name was Polanerff and his Stand was called Silver Chariot." Giorno says as he proceeds to put his hands in his pockets.

Just then they hear a loud roar and see a pack of lions staring them down like a piece of meat. Giorno looks at Asuna and gives her looks that asks if she is ready to which she nods.

The two then proceed to attack the pack of lions. Giorno was attacking with Golden Experience who kept on Muda all of the lions and Asuna was using Emerald Fencer who did precise and quick jabs at lions with Asuna working with her stand as well.

However at one point Asuna was completely surrounded with both Emerald Fencer and her having their backs against each other.

Just then Giorno jumps in and grabs Asuna by the waist which causes her to blush.

"What are you-" but Asuna couldn't finish as Giorno summons Golden Experience who hits the ground while saying, "**MUDA!**"

Just then a tree grows below Giorno and Asuna which causes them to be above the pack of lions who attack the tree but immediately after appear with scratch marks around their bodies killing them instantly.

"Thank you, it seems I really do need to be careful, Giorno-kun." Asuna said sheepishly.

"Be more careful next time Asuna-chan! I almost lost you!" Giorno exclaimed in reply.

Asuna immediately sported a huge, noticeable blush, and had quietly muttered something.

"I'm sorry...and…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for worrying about and protecting me." she said as she held her left arm with her right in shame.

"Don't worry about it!" Giorno assured her with a toothy smile.

"Now let's go get better weapons and armor!" Giorno said as he and Asuna headed to town to get better gear.

* * *

**Stand Stats**

Stand Name: Emerald Fencer

Stand Master: Asuna Yuuki

Destructive Power: C

Range: B

Speed: A

Durability: B

Precision: A

Development Potential: A

Stand Ability: A stand who has incredible speed and precision and that can compete with Silver Chariot's speed even without it's armor.

* * *

**Floor 2: Some Town**

While Asuna walked out with completely different gear, Giorno practically stayed the same with the exception of him having a new sword.

"All right all set how about you Giorno… you should really wear some armor, that open chest can lead to very fatal attacks." Asuna said with concern in her voice.

"Maybe but I got Golden Experience who can heal me. Plus this lets me be faster and more agile." Giorno says as he looked at Asuna with a reassuring smile.

"Fair enough, but don't say I didn't warn you." Asuna says as she and Giorno start heading out of the town.

* * *

**Outside of Town**

The two kept on grinding and leveling up until they decide to take a break under a nearby tree.

As Giorno was taking a nap Asuna thought it would be a good idea to mess with him a bit and tickle him and so she started to get closer and closer to Giorno.

Giorno saw this from a mile away and so he proceeds to trip Asuna who lands on Giorno in an awkward position.

To make matters even worse Giorno was accidentally not groping one but both of Asuna's breasts.

But instead of slapping him away Asuna just pushes him off and runs away while screaming pervert.

Now this was not very gentleman like, as Giorno was in some way a gentleman due to the traits of Jonathan who wouldn't be so proud of seeing his son doing such heinous act to a wonderful lady like Asuna.

"Wait Asuna it is not what you think!" Giorno says as he was about to chase after her but was stopped by a group of lions.

Giorno really wasn't in the mood so he summons Golden Experience Requiem who deals with them with extreme ease.

Giorno then thinks it would be best if he left Asuna for the rest of the day and then find her the next day and properly apologize.

(Music Recommendation: Red Dead Redemption 2 - See the Fire in Your Eyes)

"*sigh* God for being the boss of the Italian Mafia I'm an idiot at points." Giorno says as he sits by the edge of a cliff with one leg hanging and the other he formed it into a knee and put his arm over it as he looks at the beautiful sunset which would have been better if Asuna was with him.

Giorno then thinks it would be best if he slept outdoors tonight and sets up a camp fire as he enjoys the starry night while eating some food he had made.

"God what I would do to taste Asuna's amazing cooking by now." Giorno says as he continues to eat the stew that he made with the low cooking level he had as the campfire continued to burn.

"I should really say sorry to Asuna tomorrow once I see her." Giorno says as he sits and continues to look at the beautiful starry night as the campfire continued to burn thinking of Asuna the girl who has captured his heart.

Speaking of Asuna, she was in the town trying to find an Inn while also trying to figure out what happened back with Giorno.

'Was that part of his plan? No Giorno isn't like that he wouldn't do that to me it was an accident. Right. Right?' Asuna thought as she went into an inn for the night.

'I'll talk to him tomorrow. Maybe he will clear himself to me.' Asuna thought as she drifted to sleep on that beautiful starry night.

(Music Ends)

* * *

**The Next Day**

Giorno woke up the next day to the beautiful sunrise that the cliff overlooked.

"Brand new day and ready to apologize." Giorno says as he gets up and begins to stretch.

He then checks his friends list and sees where Asuna is and so he begins to make his way to town to apologize to Asuna.

Meanwhile Asuna was getting up and preparing for the day. Asuna proceeds to go outside of the town and do a little training.

However as she was training she hears a voice calling her over. Asuna of course refused but then more guys started to appear.

Trying to avoid any complications Asuna used her Stand's speed to try and get back to town however more guys were waiting and effectively blocking her bath.

Asuna was ready to fight and was about to take her stand out until she was shot by a poison dart causing her to be paralyzed.

Just then one of the thugs come up to her and kneels next to her.

"Where do you think you're going, huh? It's not polite to run away when people invite you to spend time with them!" The man said as then his group started to grab Asuna holding her hostage.

Asuna screamed for help but no one came to help her.

"Just be an obedient little girl, and we won't have to hurt you." One of the thugs said as he started to approach Asuna.

'What's going to happen to me?! Am I really going to get raped here and now? This can't be happening!' Asuna thought as she shook with fear and started to cry.

'Someone! Help me! Giorno-kun!' Asuna thought as one of the thugs started to approach Asuna.

(Music Recommendation: Fighting Gold - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind)

However all of those thugs were sent flying as Giorno appeared out of nowhere with Golden Experience all while saying, "**MUDAAAAA!**"

Giorno then went where Asuna was and healed any wounds that the thugs would have given to Asuna.

"Hey you okay?" Giorno asks as he looks at Asuna with a comforting look.

"Yes I am now thank you." Asuna said as she hugged Giorno.

However that hug didn't last long as the thugs began to get back up.

"Hey who the fuck do you think you are!" The leader said as the rest of his goons started to get up.

Giorno then gets up and does his signature pose with Golden Experience appearing right next to him.

"I am Giorno Giovanna boss of Passione and defender of the innocent!" Giorno says as multiple people started to gasp as they had recognized that name from the beginning of the game with Kayba mentioning Giorno.

"It's him."

"He's the one who took down the first floor boss."

"What is Passione?"

"He is very handsome."

Multiple whispers were heard from multiple people.

"I am going to tell you this once since I hate repeating myself. Leave now or suffer judgement by Golden Experience." Giorno says as he is still in his pose (A/N: Giorno is right now at level 35 and when he summons Golden Experience he is at level 85 and when he summons Golden Experience Requiem he is at level 300 since that is the max level)

"We don't care who you are buddy! We want that girl and you aren't going to stop us!" The leader says as his group all charge at Giorno.

Giorno wasn't going to have none of it and sends Golden Experience who gives a proper beat down to the tugs.

"**MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDAAA!**" Golden Experience said as it unleashed a barrage of punches that left the thugs paralyzed for the rest of the game.

(Music Ends)

"Hey…" Giorno says as he walks towards Asuna.

"Giorno thank you!" Asuna said with tears in her eyes as she was hugging Giorno, completely forgetting about what had happened yesterday between them.

"Well, I didn't want you to get hurt in any way. If you ever got hurt, I wouldn't be able to face myself. I'm just glad you're okay now." Giorno says as he returns the hug.

"I also came to apologize for what I did yesterday, I didn't mean to do anything to you, so to make it up we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day." Giorno says as he continues to hug Asuna.

Asuna then began to blush remembering what had happened yesterday.

"O-okay I-I f-forgive you just don't do it again!" Asuna said sternly as she started to pout.

'She looks so adorable when she pouts…' Giorno thought with a smile.

"Okay I promise I won't do it again. I also got a surprise for you but you're going to have to wait when night comes." Giorno said as he and Asuna got up.

"What is it?" Asuna asked really curious to know what the surprise was.

"Can't say if not it won't be a surprise." Giorno says with toothy grin.

"Meanie." Asuna says while making a cute pout which causes Giorno to chuckle.

"Come on we got a whole entire day of fun to spend." Giorno says as he and Asuna go out to have some fun.

(Music Recommendation: Musica Paradiso Track 1)

Giorno and Asuna decided to spend the rest of the day doing fun activities like going around town and browsing the market.

Giorno even showed Asuna how to make some Italian cuisines. He even taught her how to make gelato ice cream.

"Well that was fun Asuna but I think I got to go train for a bit so see ya-" however Giorno stopped when he felt a dark presence behind him.

**M**

**E**

**N**

**A**

**C**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**!**

"GI-OR-NO!" Asuna growled in a quiet but yet frightening rage with her eyes turning red as she glared at Giorno, while her stand was appearing behind her holding it's rapier very **MENACINGLY**.

'Oh fuck.' Giorno thought as he knew the full extent of a woman's rage thanks to Trish.

"On second thought I think training can wait. What else would you like to do?" Giorno says as he goes by Asuna's side and gives her a nervous smile while sweating bricks. I'm talking Anasui asking Jotaro's for his blessing to marry Jolyne type of levels of sweating .

"How nice of you wanting to spend time with me." Asuna said doing a complete 180 in the emotion department while clapping her hands and smiling.

The two then decided to go by a cliff to sit and enjoy the beautiful night sky as there were stars everywhere.

"I really enjoyed spending time with you today Giorno." Asuna said with a smile which Giorno chuckled and said, "Yeah me too Asuna."

(Music Ends)

"Giorno-kun." Asuna said as she turned to Giorno.

"Yeah?" Giorno asked as he turned his attention to Asuna.

"What was life like for you outside the game?" Asuna asked as Giorno looked at the starry night.

"Life for me was pretty hard. Yes Naples is a beautiful city in Italy but if you go too deep you may not find it so appealing." Giorno said as he remembered how Naples and basically how all of Italy was like in the past.

"Really why?" Asuna asked curious to know.

"*sigh* There was a lot of drugs being sold not only to grown ups and teenagers but to children as well and I was intending to put a stop to it as my dream was to become a Gang Star. So I joined the Italian Mafia known as Passione and was assigned to a team with the leader being a man called Bucciarati. We were given a mission to protect the boss' daughter however the only reason why he wanted to see her was that he could kill her himself but we were able to stop him. He was like a father to me and the rest of my team and if it wasn't for him I would have never been able to beat the old boss of Passione and achieve my dream of eliminating the drug trade in Italy. It was because of his and the sacrifice of my two other teammates Narancia and Abbacchio that I would have never become the new boss of Passione." Giorno says finishing his story as he had trusted Asuna enough with his story.

Asuna was just amazed by Giorno's story and everything he had to go through.

"Wait you're the boss of the Italian Mafia? But you're only 15 years old." Asuna said stunned by how much Giorno has achieved for just being 15 years old.

"Yeah well life can be pretty bizarre when you're a stand user am I right? But enough about me I want to know more about your life outside of the game like your parents." Giorno says with a warm smile.

"My parents are very strict with me. I rarely get to hang out with my friends, and even if I do, it's not for very long. I'm not allowed to play games like these. I don't even get to date anyone, let alone pick my future fiancé. My parents couldn't be any more controlling. Sometimes, I just want to run away and never turn back." Asuna finished her rant against her parents, but when she turned to Giorno she just saw that he had his eyes shadowed by the 3 loops in his hair.

"Asuna you should be grateful for your parents. My biological father died before I ever got to meet him and when me and my mom moved back to Japan she would abandon me when I was very young to go out for her late night escapades nd I wouldn't cry because I knew that no one would help me. Then she married and Italian man and we moved to Naples. However, when my mom was away in her escapades or wouldn't pay attention to me he would beat me. I was bullied by the street kids constantly, in other words life really sucked for me. But then one day I saw a man in an alleyway wounded and there were other men looking to kill him, I lied to the men as to where he was because I thought he was like me lonely. Little that I know that my Golden Experience ability activated which caused some grass to grow to where the man was lying hiding him from the men. He then came to me and said that he would never forget what I did for him, later I found out that he was a Mafioso. He then basically turned my life around, my stepfather stopped beating me, the street bullies started to be nice to me, and they would give me more ice cream. I later found out that, that man wanted to get rid of the drugs in the streets and because of him my dream of becoming a Gang Star was born. What I'm saying Asuna is that your family loves you even though they may be hard on you, you should be grateful that you have a family that loves you." Giorno says as Asuna hugged him which surprised him at first but he then hugged her back.

"Thank you Giorno for making me realize what I needed to know thank you and I promise you that you won't be alone anymore." Asuna said as she had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Asuna you have truly become an amazing friend." Giorno says as he continues to hold Asuna.

'This your chance Giorno, just kiss her and tell her how much you love her.' Giorno thought as he looked at Asuna.

'Come on Asuna, just kiss him and tell him how you really feel about him.' Asuna thought as she and Giorno began to get closer and closer and the two where about to kiss until they heard a roar and they look down from the cliff and see a giant gorilla attacking some players.

Giorno then looks at Asuna who smirks and nods and they both jump off the cliff while summoning their stands.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Bottom of the Cliff**

Kirito (in his coat of midnight) was fighting with a raid group the giant gorilla who already killed five players. The gorilla then knock Kirito to the ground.

'Damn I can't believe I'm going to die here. Mom dad, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. I guess I'll see you guys soon.' Kirito thought as the gorilla was about to slam it's fist into Kirito (A/N: Sachi doesn't die in this story).

(Music Recommendation: Il Vento D'oro best part only)

Just then they hear two voices and they see two players jump off the cliff and diving toward the gorilla.

"**GOLDEN EXPERIENCE!**" Giorno shouts as Golden Experience appears behind him with it's fist pulled back.

"**EMERALD FENCER!**" Asuna shouts as Emerald Fencer pulled it's rapier back.

"**MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDAAA!**" Golden Experience shouts as it and Emerald Fencer repeatedly stabbed and punched the gorilla killing it.

Giorno then grabs Asuna's waist (which causes her to blush) and summons a tree to slow down their fall.

"Arrivederci." Giorno says as he and Asuna land in front of the players and do their signature poses as the raid boss finally turning in blue crystal.

(Music Ends)

"It's him!"

"He's the guy who killed the first floor boss!"

"Wait you mean the Golden Swordsman and the boss of whatever Passione is!"

"Yeah him!"

As multiple people started to talk about Giorno, Kirito was in the back observing.

'The Golden Swordsman huh? Well I guess you made a name for yourself pretty quickly Giorno Giovanna.' Kirito thought as he looked at Giorno and Asuna with a smirk.

**Author's Note: Finally done, I just wanted to let you guys know that the Aincrad arc is going to be up until chapter 6 and then we go to Alfheim arc where Giorno gets really really pissed off. With all that I hope you guys enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Sword Art Online all properties to their respective companies and creators. Kirito joins Giorno's and Asuna's party.**

Chapter 3: Team Vento Áureo

Kirito starts to approach Giorno and Asuna who were still in their poses. Giorno then gets out of his pose once he sees Kirito approaching them.

"Well. Well. Well. And here I thought I might never see you again." Giorno says as he shakes Kirito's hand.

"Giorno, do you know who he is?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah, you could say without meeting him, I probably wouldn't have gotten used to the game mechanics. He's an expert at this game, and took part in the beta-test." Giorno says with a smirk.

Kirito kept a straight face while looking at Giorno.

"I hear people prefer the term "beater" now. I guess it's all thanks to you since you practically beat the first floor boss with your what do you call it again? Oh right stand." Kirito said as he looked at Giorno eyeing him up and down.

Since Giorno had a knack of reading he knew that Kirito was jealous since he didn't have a stand.

"Well when you have stand who has the ability to bring life to any inanimate object to life then yeah beating these bosses is pretty easy." Giorno said giving the same grin he gave when he "drank piss".

"Well I think you two should get going or you guys might start being bombarded with questions." Kirito said as the other players started to get closer and closer to Giorno and Asuna.

"Hey I think you should join us. Who knows what this crazy could throw at us so why not join the stand users?" Asuna asked with a smile towards Kirito.

"I don't know? I mean do I qualify for not being a Stand User?" Kirito asked with a grin.

"The only thing you need in order to roll with us is one hell of a strong will to live." Giorno said with a smirk.

"Then sign me up." Kirito said with a smirk.

"Alright now lets get fuck right on outta here." Giorno says as he, Asuna, and Kirito disappeared at blinding speeds as the other players where about to dog pile the three in order to get answers.

* * *

**Nearby Town**

"Kirito since you were in the frontlines when is the next meeting for the boss room?" Giorno asked as he was sitting on the couch of the inn with his legs crossed and both of his arms on top of the couch while Kirito was standing and Asuna was making dinner.

"It is going to be in a week I suggest in the days leading up to it we should train and grind for items, weapons, armor, etc." Kirito said as he had his arms crossed.

"That does seem like a reasonable thing to do. What level are you right now?" Giorno asked as he was still in his relaxed position.

"25 you?" Kirito asked really wanting to know Giorno's level.

"31 about to hit 32. Asuna I think is right now either 25 or 26." Giorno says still in his relaxed position.

"How are you two so high up?" Kirito asked really wanting to know how these two are such a high level already.

"I think it is due to our stand since we do get an XP boost while using our stands." Giorno says as Golden Experience appears behind him.

"Alright you two food is ready!" Asuna says from the kitchen.

"Well let's talk about this later because I'm starving." Giorno says as he gets from his seat and heads to the kitchen with Kirito to eat some of Asuna's amazing cooking.

* * *

**Stand Stats**

Stand Master: Giorno Giovanna

Stand Name: Golden Experience

Destructive Power: C

Speed: A

Range: E

Durability: D

Precision: C

Development Potential: A

Stand Ability: Can turn any inanimate object into a living object while also having the ability to heal others and the stand master.

* * *

**Time Skip to The Next Day Brought to You by Pucci**

"Switch!" Giorno screams as he slashes and punches (with Golden Experience) a lion as Asuna come into view and with her stand repeatedly stab the lion killing it.

"Hey Giorno, Asuna! A little help?!" Kirito asks sarcastically as he was holding of a lion which was biting down on his sword.

Giorno (with Golden Experience's fist) punches the ground and a large set of vines (or tree trunk) comes out from under the lion impaling effectively killing it.

"Thanks for the save Giorno." Kirito says as he collapses to the ground.

"Any time." Giorno says as he extends his hand at Kirito who takes it and gets up.

After the Giorno heals himself and everyone else in the group with Golden Experience, the group decides to go out and kill some by just having some fun.

Kirito wasn't having as much fun since Giorno and Asuna where talking to each other most of the time.

"I'm telling you Asuna, Italian cuisines are better than Japanese and I'm not saying that because I'm from Italy, I'm saying that because it is a fact." Giorno says as he, Asuna, and Kirito were walking around a hillside.

"Your only saying that because you live in Italy." Asuna said with a playful smile.

"Don't get me wrong I have eaten Japanese food and it is good but Italian food has more passion, and more flavor to it. I'll make you some dishes since my cooking level is pretty high (A/N: Giorno raised his cooking level since the last time he cooked, since he knew he wouldn't always have Asuna making him delicious meals)." Giorno says as they were walking around with Kirito having a sweat bead appear in the back of his head.

Just then the group hears a cry for help and proceed to go to where the screams where coming from.

Once they arrived they see a girl who had a lot of cuts in her body with her HP being in the red zone with a spear trying to hold off a pack of lions.

Giorno summoned Golden Experience and was about to jump down until Kirito beat him to the punch and jumped down before him.

"Wait Kirito don't rush in!" Giorno warned but Kirito didn't listen and started to hack and slash at lions.

The bulls and lions however where starting to overwhelm him.

Kirito then was where the girl with the spear was and stood in front of her ready for any attack that the lions would throw at them.

However one of the lions was about to strike Kirito, vine came out of nowhere and bashed the lion killing it.

Giorno and Asuna then come out and begin their assault with Asuna dealing with one half and Giorno dealing with the other.

After a couple of precise and quick rapier stabs and flurry of heightened nervous system punches the lions were dead.

Giorno then punched Kirito across the face and picked him up by the collar.

"You dumbass I told you too not rush in! You could've died back there and what good will that do to anyone!" Giorno said in a stern voice.

"What was I supposed to do just let her die?" Kirito asked still a bit shocked by Giorno's punch.

"No we could've beat them together as a team with as minimal casualties as we could but you were reckless and endangered yourself!" Giorno says as he then let's go of Kirito and heals him with Golden Experience.

"I've seen three of my closest friends die back in the real world. I just don't want another one to die." Giorno says with a sigh as he heals Kirito.

"I'm sorry I was reckless it won't happen again." Kirito said as he looked down only to be patted on the shoulder by Giorno as he walked to the girl they had saved

"It's ok just don't do it again from now on we work as a team as a unit." Giorno says as he summons Golden Experience and approaches the girl in order to heal her.

The girl was at first hesitant but that hesitation went away when she saw Golden Experience heal her.

Giorno then proceeds to pat her on the head while giving her a reassuring smile.

"Hey you're ok now. Mind telling me your name." Giorno says as the girl smiles which causes Giorno to feel a shiver down his spine as he felt a dark aura coming from behind him that was emitted by none other than Asuna.

"Thank you my name is Sachi." Sachi said as she got up with Giorno's help.

"It's nice to meet you Sachi. I'm Giorno, this is Kirito, and this is Asuna." Giorno said as he motioned to his party. Kirito gave her a warm smile which caused her to blush. However Asuna just glared at her with a look that said, 'You better not get too attached.'

Kirito then goes in front of Sachi and asks her if she was with anybody else.

She shook her head and started to cry.

"I was the only one left after the pack of lions killed them all. What am I going to do? I-I can't stay out here alone." Sachi said in a scarred tone.

This lit a fire in Kirito that said to protect this girl at all cost.

Kirito hugs her to both her's, Giorno's, and Asuna's surprise.

"Hey. Hey. You won't be alone because you can join our group. Right Giorno?" Kirito asked as he looked at Giorno who had his eyes covered by the 3 rings in his hair.

"Sachi I know you have been through a lot but I have to know one thing if you want to join us." Giorno said as he looked up and gave a stern look to Sachi.

"Do you want to live?" Giorno said as Sachi looked surprised but then gave a determined look.

"Of course I do! I want to live and get out of this game and live my life back in the real world!" Sachi said as she gave Giorno a look that said it all.

Giorno then smirked and said, "Then welcome to Vento Áureo."

"Vento Áureo I like the ring to that name." Kirito said as he smirked at their team name.

"I agree." Asuna said as she also smirked at the team name Giorno chose.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

We find Asuna and Giorno fighting a mini boss that put both of the stand users on edge.

The enormous gorilla tries to hit Giorno who dodges with ease and counters with a small **MUDA** rush by Golden Experience and a couple of slashes from his sword.

"Asuna we let's end this quickly!" Giorno said as Asuna used her Emerald Fencer to do some quick stabs here and there to the gorilla.

"Right!" Asuna said as Giorno leaped above her and let out a barrage of punches with Golden Experience.

"Switch!" Giorno says as Asuna comes into view and finishes the gorilla off with Emerald Fencer.

Once the boss died out a sign appeared in front of both Giorno and Asuna.

"Would you look at that I finally leveled up to level 36!" Giorno says with a smirk.

"Wow I just leveled up to level 31!" Asuna said with a smirk.

"So what should we call our little switch attack?" Giorno asked as they started to walk back to their "base".

"Oh I know how about Stand Rush." Asuna said with a beaming smile.

"Stand Rush that does sound cool." Giorno said with a smile as Asuna smiles as well.

When the two arrived they saw how Kirito and Sachi talking to each other with both of them smiling.

"Hey guys we're back." Asuna said as she and Giorno arrived at the inn.

"How did the mini boss go." Kirito asked wanting to know how his teammates and friends did in their battle with the mini boss.

"It was alright. I mean I finally reached level 31, and Giorno reached level 36." Asuna said with a smile.

"Today is the floor boss raid. What's the plan 'boss'? Is team Vento Áureo ready to go in?" Kirito asked as Giorno sat in front of him and Sachi with Asuna sitting next to her.

"Depends, Kirito what level are you?" Giorno asked as Kirito opened up his menu to check on his level.

"30." Kirito said as Giorno nodded and then looked at Sachi.

"Sachi what is your level?" Giorno asked as Sachi looked at him a bit confused.

"27 why?" Sachi asked confused as to why Giorno asked.

Giorno then had his eyes shadowed by the 3 loops in his hair.

"I see how your training has paid off however, we are a team first and the only way we can participate in this raid is that if we all are in agreement and we are all physically and mentally prepared. So I'm going to ask you this Sachi, are you ready?" Giorno asked as Sachi pondered the question for a moment before giving her answer in a determined tone.

"I am ready. I'm sick of standing on the sidelines without doing anything. So yes I am ready." Sachi said with a determined look.

"That's all I wanted to hear. Team Vento Áureo let's go kick some ass." Giorno said with a smirk as Asuna, Kirito, and Sachi smirked.

* * *

**Floor 2 Boss Room**

As team Vento Áureo came in they saw how a raid party had already and it was led by none other than Kibaou who saw the team coming in.

"Get a load to this these beaters are calling themselves Vento Áureo what does that even mean? Ha-Ha!" Kibaou laughed as everybody else in the raid party started to laugh as well.

Giorno and his gang just kept on walking forward until they reached the boss room door and they all kicked it open all while having their eyes shadowed by their hair.

Once Kibaou saw this he was very intimidated but even more so when Giorno and his team turned around and faced him and his raid squad.

**M**

**E**

**N**

**A**

**C**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**!**

"Well are you going to stand there and make us do all the work, or are you going to help us clear this floor boss?" Giorno said as he and the rest of his team looked at all of them **MENACINGLY**.

After waiting a moment for an answer Giorno and his team just walked into the boss room causing Kibaou to get out of his stupify state.

"Come on! Or are we just going to let some beaters take all the glory?" Kibaou said as him and his raid squad went inside the room behind Giorno's team.

The room was dark until it was lit up to reveal an enormous humanoid griffin called Berserker Lord of the Griffins.

Berserker then let out a powerful roar that shock the boss room.

(Music Recommendation: Il Vento D'oro)

"Alright Vento Áureo let's kick this overgrown cat's ass to high hell!" Giorno said as he and Asuna summoned their stand and with Kirito and Sachi rushed the Griffin.

Giorno used Golden Experience to punch the griffin in the face then proceed to slash at it's torso. Giorno then punched the ground and called out to Sachi who got on the vines that slammed against the boss. Sachi then proceeds to get behind the boss and stab him behind the neck. Sachi proceeds to remove her spear and kick the boss towards Kirito who stabbed his sword into the it's chest.

Asuna then leaped into view and with her stand the two repeatedly stabbed the boss making the boss look like Swiss Cheese. This also caused the boss' health to go be at it's last bar.

"Giorno! Stand Rush!" Asuna shouted as Giorno punched the boss in the face again causing it to stumble and be stunned.

Golden Experience pulled it's left fist back and Emerald Fencer pulled it's rapier back as well.

"Ready?" Giorno asked with a smirk.

"Ready!" Asuna said with a smirk while looking at Giorno.

The two stands then let out a flurry of both punches and rapier stabs at the boss.

"**MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDAAA!**" Golden Experience and Emerald Fencer finished as Golden Experience let out one final powerful punch and Emerald Fencer let out one final powerful rapier stab that killed the boss.

"Arrivederci." Giorno and Asuna said as the two did a two fingered salute.

(Music Ends)

"Kibaou those filthy beaters have already taken care of the boss." One of the players from Kibaou's party said as they had seen the entire fight. This angers Kibaou who starts to make his way to team Vento Áureo who were on the ground being healed by Giorno as some of them had got a couple of cuts that weren't serious but sure would be better it they were healed.

"Alright all done." Giorno says as he finishes healing Asuna.

"Thank you Giorno-kun." Asuna says with a smile which causes Giorno to blush.

"You! Beater!" Kibaou said as he started to approach Giorno who just ignored him and went to heal Sachi who was next to Kirito.

"Hey our boss is talking to you!" One of the players said as Giorno still didn't pay any attention.

"I don't care what your boss has to say. First of all, he isn't my boss, I'm my own boss. Second of all, I got more important things to do here so would you mind?" Giorno says as he finishes healing Sachi who smiled at him as Giorno pats her head and moves on to Kirito.

This angers Kibaou. Just the sight of Golden Experience pissed him off as he didn't know what is was.

"The items you got, give it to us!" Kibaou said as he extended his hand.

Giorno finishes healing Kirito and looks at Kibaou **MENACINGLY.**

**M**

**E**

**N**

**A**

**C**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**!**

"I refuse. We won it fair and square, while you and your team just stayed back and didn't do anything, while me and my team did all the work." Giorno says as he and the rest of his team were about to go to the third floor.

Kibaou was about to punch Giorno, but Giorno caught his fist and punched Kibaou in the face with Giorno's fist being Golden Experience, however as he stops him from falling by grabbing him by the collar.

"I told you this once and this the last time I will tell you this since I hate repeating myself! *sigh* Repeating what a useless thing. You are useless, useless, useless." Giorno said as he pushes Kibaou to the ground.

His group was about to attack Giorno until they saw how Asuna (with Emerald Fencer summoned), Kirito, and Sachi all standing by his side and to top it all of Golden Experience was behind Giorno ready to protect it's master.

The raid group stands down and begins to back off knowing that they wouldn't stand (pun not intended) a chance against team Vento Áureo.

Giorno and Asuna unsummoned their stands and with their team they begin to walk away to the third floor.

* * *

**Third Floor**

As the Vento Áureo team made their way to the third floor they see how the floor was a more rainforest looking area with a couple towns here and there.

"Well this looks promising." Kirito said as a tree troll was about to attack him until Golden Experience punched it away.

"We should get moving who knows what lies ahead. Remember we are a team so we act as a unit, so everyone watch each other's backs. The deeper we go in the more danger we face." Giorno says as he and the rest of the team make their way to the rainforest.

After a couple of hours of exploring the team sees how it was getting dark and saw how there wasn't any town nearby.

They did however find a cliff overlooking the area so they decide to set up camp there.

(Music Recommendation: Ristorante Paradiso - A Starry Night's Restaurant {cover})

As everyone else was sleeping Giorno decided to stay awake as he just looked at the fire thinking of how his friends are doing while he is gone and how they may be running the mafia for him.

'I wonder how the others are doing they must be worried sick of me.' Giorno thought as he looked up at the sky.

'Hopefully Fugo is running the gang while I'm gone.' Giorno thinks as he then looks back at the fire.

Just then Giorno sees as Asuna sits next to him and looks at the fire as well.

"Hey couldn't sleep too?" Giorno asked as he continues to look at the fire.

"Yeah I was thinking about what my parents are thinking while I'm trapped here. You?" Asuna says as she continues to look into the fire while burying her face into her knees.

"Just thinking how my friends back in the real world are and how they are managing the gang." Giorno says as just looks at the flames that kept on dancing and dancing.

"Giorno." Asuna said as she still had her face buried in her knees.

"Hm?" Giorno asked as he looked at Asuna who turns to face him as well.

"W-w-will we meet in the real world once we get out?" Asuna asked while trying to hide her blush.

"Of course we will. In fact the moment I wake up I'll use Golden Experience to heal me up and book a flight to Japan to meet you." Giorno says as Asuna begins to smile and blush madly.

"You really mean it?" Asuna asked as she almost had tears in her eyes.

"Of course why wouldn't I go meet someone as kind and as amazing as you. You've helped me from the very beginning, without you I wouldn't have come as far as I have. Who knows maybe you can come to Italy with me if you want to" Giorno says with a smile.

After Giorno said that Asuna just leapt into Giorno's arms and hugged him which Giorno returned the hug.

"Thank you Giorno and I promise that once we see each other in the real world that I will go to Italy with you and see all the wonders you have told me about." Asuna said with a smile.

The two then looked into each other's eyes and their faces began to get closer and closer to one another until their lips finally made contact with one another.

The two then ensued into a tongue battle with neither of them giving any ground up.

After a couple of minutes the two finally separated with a string of saliva still connecting their lips.

Giorno then looks at Asuna and smiles and says, "I love you Asuna Yuuki."

"I love you Giorno Giovanna." Asuna said as the two began to kiss each other once again with both of them falling asleep cuddling each other.

(Music Ends)

**Author's Note: Finally done with this chapter. Not gonna lie I had to make a lot of drafts for this chapter especially the ending but it is what it is and I think the end results really paid off. Anyway if you enjoyed give it a follow will you and if you didn't then write a review with constructive criticism cause if it isn't that then I won't listen or care.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Sword Art Online all properties to their respective companies and creators. Warning this chapter contains some scenes that may be too intense for some readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

Chapter 4: A Change of Pace and an Enemy Stand User Appears

Giorno always thought what it would be like to have a girlfriend. The only experience he had with girls was rather odd. His mother was never around the give him any advice on how girls were like, or how dating worked in general. His step father… well his step father just beat him senseless until he bled.

However when he was surrounded by girls he wasn't really interested in any of them since he knew that they only liked him because of his looks, while also wanting to get inside of his Golden Experience if you know what I mean.

Trish seemed like a suitable candidate, but Giorno saw her more like a sister because of their trip around Italy. However once Giorno took over Passione and everything calmed down, Trish all of a sudden started to try and find Giorno a girlfriend while also giving him some dating advice. It really was surprising how many dates Giorno had to go on in one month because of Trish.

People would have thought Giorno was gay because of all of the women he rejected. That was until he met Asuna that his sexuality was confirmed to be straight. Boy oh boy, the shock that will be on Mista's, Trish's, and Fugo's face when he gets back to the real world and brings Asuna to Naples.

However Giorno knew that Asuna was the one for him. She was more than just beautiful and he loved her not only because of her beauty, but also because her kindness, her loyalty, and her tenacity to live her life, and Giorno knew that Asuna loved him for the same reasons.

However Giorno would have never expected that dating would be this fun and all around enjoyable. But since he now had one, a girlfriend that is Giorno can freely express his opinion on the matter.

Having a girlfriend is fucking awesome.

"A-Ah!" Asuna let out a pretty loud moan in the confines of her and Giorno private apartment.

Four months have passed by since the two had started dating and so far it's been nothing but smooth sailing. That and the two had bought an apartment in the tenth floor, and ever since they bought the place they have been going at it every night and morning with some breaks here and there.

Giorno was on his knees and Asuna was currently laying on top of their queen sized bed with her feet pressed firmly against the ground and her legs were spread enough for Giorno for head to fit in between, both of them were naked with Giorno's head in between Asuna's legs doing you know what.

Now Giorno had zero experience with sex but ever since he and Asuna bought the apartment he has gotten quite a lot of enjoyable practice. Now he wasn't a master of sex with a level of over 9,000, but he knew how to satisfy Asuna which was enough for him.

As Giorno kept on "digging" deeper into Asuna's folds he finally knew what his second favorite flavor was and it was Asuna. And he is saying second because in terms of flavor nothing can beat Chocolate and Pistachio Gelato Ice Cream. Asuna a la Careta that had a nice ring to Asuna's flavor… actually it didn't. Never mind.

"Ha-aaah! G-Giorno—yes! Keep doing that! R-right there t-that's the s-spot!" Asuna said as she kept on moaning pretty loudly as clenched the bed sheets harder.

"A-Ahh! Gi-Giorno! I-I'm g-g-going to—Ahhh~!" Asuna said as she released inside of Giorno's mouth as her body relaxed.

As Asuna thighs which were resting on Giorno's shoulders relaxed, the Italian Mafia Boss looked up and admired his girlfriend. Asuna always looked gorgeous after she finished thrashing about in the throes of passion and lust. Her body, filled with sweat was sparkling with the few light rays that were shining through the closed curtains all accumulated with her beautiful figure, was the most breathtaking thing Giorno has ever laid his eyes on. Her shoulders and chest heaved, causing her breasts to jiggle enticingly. And her face, by JoJo Christ (A/N: You will know what I mean if you have read Steel Ball Run), her face was the most beautiful thing of her body especially when she had a half-lidded expression of satisfaction after she was pushed over the edge of orgasmic bliss.

Grinning, Giorno gripped Asuna's thighs just a little bit tighter and, with a heave, carried her and laid her down on the bed with him on top of her. Instinctively Asuna's legs hooked around Giorno's waist as both of their bodies pressed against each other. Giorno then proceeds to kiss Asuna who didn't resist, instead choosing to kiss back just as hard. The kiss then ensued into a tongue battle, and as the two were kissing Giorno slowly slides his "little friend" into Asuna's folds.

Asuna moaned inside of Giorno's mouth when his member entered her folds. Giorno the two were like this for ten minutes with Giorno keeping a steady rhythm while kissing Asuna. After speeding up just a little bit Giorno felt as his end was coming and so he releases his "white stuff" inside of Asuna as she separated from the kiss to let out a loud moan.

Giorno then takes out his member and when he did his "white stuff" and Asuna's "white stuff" which was mixed with Giorno's "white stuff" came out of her folds.

The couple then begin to cuddle with one another while making out.

After they were done a string of saliva still connected their mouths.

"I love you Giorno Giovanna." Asuna said as she kissed Giorno's lips.

"And I love you more Asuna Yuuki." Giorno says as he returns the kiss.

The two then cuddle with each other for a moment until Asuna asks, "Hey is it okay if we stay like this for a day or two?"

"I don't see why we can't I mean I'm completely free so yeah I would love to stay like this with you for the longest time." Giorno says with the same charming smile he gave to Asuna when he first met her, as he gives her a peck on the lips.

The two then began to fall asleep while cuddling.

However not even an hour passes by and Asuna wakes up to a notification from the Knights of the Blood signifying to go to headquarters for a meeting.

She groans as she gets up.

"What's wrong?" Giorno asks as he sits up as Asuna began to put her clothes back on.

"It's my guild they say we have a mandatory meeting." Asuna says with a groan as she was finishing putting on her bra and panties.

"I'll go with you I want to see how these guilds work." Giorno says as he gets up and puts on his clothes which was the same this time since the first floor boss.

"Well let's eat some breakfast before we can go because I'm starving." Asuna said as she finished putting on her clothes which were the same ones that she had mid way the Aincrad arc.

"I thought we already had breakfast." Giorno says while he gave Asuna grin which causes her to blush.

"I-I-I mean actual b-b-breakfast d-d-dummy." Asuna says in quite tone which Giorno heard.

Giorno then comes up to her and kisses her to then separate.

"If it makes you feel any better then I will make us breakfast." Giorno says with a smile.

"W-wait you don't have to." Asuna says while still blushing trying to stop Giorno.

"Don't worry I actually want you to try some of my Italian cooking. Plus the dish I'm going to make is very good." Giorno says as he leads Asuna to the kitchen.

After a couple minutes later, Giorno sets two plates of Uova al Purgatorio (English Translation: Eggs in Purgatory).

Asuna just looks at the dish in amazement and then at Giorno who smiles.

"Hey you aren't the only one who has been leveling up their cooking level. Plus I do have some experience with cooking in the real world. Come on try it." Giorno says with a smile as he begins to feed Asuna who looks surprised.

"Say ahhh~." Giorno says as Asuna opens her mouth and eats Giorno's cooking and is left amazed of how good it is.

"Good right?" Giorno asks with a smile.

"It's amazing I love it!" Asuna says as she begins to eat her breakfast.

"I'm glad you love it!" Giorno says as he begins to eat his breakfast.

After the two finished they head to the fiftieth floor to the KoB Headquarters.

* * *

**Floor Fifty: Knights of the Blood Oat Headquarters**

As Giorno and Asuna make their way to the meeting room Giorno let's go of Asuna's hand.

"Well good luck in there." Giorno says with a smile as he knows how stressful these KoB meetings are for Asuna.

"Thanks I'm gonna need it." Asuna says as she was about to enter until one of the commanding officers came out to greet Asuna and Giorno.

"Miss Yuuki the commander not only requests your presence but also Mister Giovanna's as well." The officer says as he waits for Giorno's response.

"Why does he want to see me?" Giorno asks as he put his hands in his pockets and raised an eyebrow.

"He hasn't told me. All he wants is to see you. Please if you may Mister Giovanna." The officer says as he steps to the side to let Asuna and Giorno in.

Giorno looks at Asuna who nods and with that he enters the room.

Immediately when Giorno enters the room all of the officers gasp at seeing Giorno.

"It's him."

"What is that filthy beater doing here?"

"What is that outfit?"

Giorno heard all of this as he made his way to the center of the room where there was a chair which faced the half circle which at the center of the circle was the commander Heathcliff.

Giorno sat down on the chair entering his sitting pose with his legs crossed and his right arm resting on the armrest of the chair as he makes a fist and slightly rests his head on it. Asuna as well sat down on her chair which was at the right side of Heathcliff.

"Ah Giorno Giovanna. The Golden Swordsman, leader of Team Vento Áureo, and boss of Passione welcome to the Knights of the Blood Oath." Kayba said as Giorno sat there unamused but secretly to everyone in the room he was reading Heathcliff while also talking to Golden Experience Requiem who already knew who this "Heathcliff" was.

'By the way he talks, the sound of his voice, and by the way he acts I can safely say that this is Kayba.' Giorno says in thought as GER looks at Kayba.

'You wouldn't be wrong because that is Kayba and he has a stand.' GER says as Giorno just continues to look at Kayba un amused.

'I recommend proceeding with caution but you already knew that didn't you?' GER asks as it glared at Kayaba.

'Yeah I do, but let's see what this guy wants.' Giorno says as he continues to look at Kayba with an unamused look.

"I'm just going to cut straight to the point. What do you want?" Giorno asks as one of the officers glares at him and stands up.

"You will give respect to commander Heathcliff-" but he stopped as Giorno gives him a **MENACING** look that shuts him up.

**M**

**E**

**N**

**A**

**C**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**!**

"If I remember correctly he isn't my commander, so he doesn't command me." Giorno said as he glared at the officer who has a face of that said he just pissed himself.

"Well back to the topic at hand. Mister Giovanna I would like to request something from you and your team." Heathcliff said as he folded his hands in front of him.

"Go on." Giorno said as he looked at Heathcliff with an intrigued look.

"I want you and your team to join my guil-" but Heathcliff couldn't finish as Giorno cut him off.

"No." Giorno says as he looks at Heathcliff completely unamused.

"I'm sorry?" Heathcliff asked as he thought he didn't hear Giorno quite right.

"*sigh* Repeating what a useless thing especially when someone clearly heard the first time. I said No my team and I will not join your guild." Giorno says as everyone in the room (except Asuna) began to gasp.

"Why is that?" Heathcliff asked as he looked at Giorno with a confused look.

"First of all I am my own boss and second my team works as a team, there is no leader we work as a single unit period end of story. So if you want us to join then you're going to try and convince all of us, and seeing how my team does with orders by other people I'd say that we won't be joining any time soon." Giorno says as he looks at Heathcliff with a scowl.

"But Miss Yuuki is my second in command and I think it would be more comfortable for not only her but the rest of your team if you to join my guild." Heathcliff said as he tried to validate a reason why Giorno should join his guild.

"Asuna may be part of my team and a founding member of said team but, just because she is part of your guild doesn't mean that we will join your guild. Each member of Team Vento Áureo is entitled to do whatever they want which includes joining guilds. We are not obligated to follow one another, but we are there for one another when we need each other and when raids and boss events happen. If that is all you wanted to speak to me about commander I will be taking my leave." Giorno says as he begins to get up and starts heading to the door until Heathcliff tells him to wait.

"Wait!" Heathcliff said as he was still seated.

Giorno stops and looks at Heathcliff with a look that said get on with it.

"We are going to beat the fiftieth floor boss today and we need you and your team's assistance. If you are not going to join my guild then give me your word that you will at least help us with these raids." Heathcliff said as Giorno just continued to look at him with a bland expression.

"You have my word that you will have Team Vento Áureo's assistance in the coming raids. However we will not join your guild and that is final." Giorno says as he leaves the meeting room.

* * *

**Night Time Giorno's and Asuna's Apartment**

Giorno was making dinner while Asuna was setting up the table and making tea.

"You know not many people are able to stand up to Heathcliff." Asuna says as she sets the teapot on the table.

"Well I did stand up to the old boss of Passione who had a stand that could erase time, so standing up to your commander wasn't really a big deal." Giorno says as he was finishing making dinner.

As Giorno brought the pot to the table Asuna smelled it and asked, "What is it, because it smells really good?"

Giorno smirks and opens the pot to reveal his and Asuna's dinner for the night.

"Chicken Marsala one of my favorite dishes of all time." Giorno says as Asuna looks at the food in awe.

She even started to drool a bit.

She then looks at Giorno with lustful eyes and leaps into his arms who he catches and the two start making out.

Giorno then separates and looks at her.

"Shouldn't we eat first?" Giorno asks as Asuna looks at him with lustful eyes.

"We could eat it later." Asuna says seductively as she to return to making out with Giorno.

But as the two were about to take off their clothes they hear a knock on their door.

The couple quickly recompose themselves as Giorno answers the door to see Kirito and Sachi.

"Hey you two why the sudden visit?" Giorno asks as he smiled at the two.

"Oh you know just passing by the neighborhood and we wanted to see how you've two been so we decided to visit. We hope we weren't an intrusion." Kirito says as he scratches the back of his head with Sachi smiling.

"No not at all, in fact I just made dinner and there is plenty for everyone, so come in and grab a seat." Giorno says as he lets the two in.

"Thanks." Kirito says as he walks in with Sachi.

"What did you make Giorno?" Sachi asks as they were made their way into the kitchen.

"I made one of my favorite Italian dinners of all time. Chicken Marsala." Giorno says as he was leading the two into the kitchen.

"Wait you cook?" Kirito says as the three enter the kitchen and see Asuna who was setting up some more plates for the guests.

"Yeah and pretty amazing too." Asuna says as she finishes setting up the table and smiles at the two guests.

"Hey Asuna how's it been?" Kirito asks as he greets Asuna who smiles at him.

"Hi Kirito. I've been doing great how have you two been?" Asuna asks as she and the two guest began to sit as Giorno started serving the food.

"We've been doing great." Kirito says as Giorno sits down.

"Well I'm everyone is hungry so eat up." Giorno says as everyone began to taste Giorno's amazing cooking.

The group was laughing and all around having an amazing dinner as the night went on.

"Well I guess we have to start heading out because it's getting getting pretty late. Thank you so much for the food Giorno." Kirito says as he and Sachi began walking out of the apartment.

"Any time and come by once in a while will you." Giorno says as he shakes Kirito's hand and gives Sachi and brotherly hug as he says goodbye.

He then goes back inside to then be pulled into his bedroom by Asuna to their late night "activities".

* * *

**One Week Later Floor 51 Boss Room**

We see a large raid party of KoB members which was lead by Asuna who were outside of the boss room as Asuna was giving a speech to them of what was their plan. We also see Team Vento Áureo (except Asuna who was giving her speech) in the sidelines with Giorno leaning against the wall as he had his hands in his pockets, while Kirito and Sachi were listening to Asuna's speech.

"She is really good at this." Kirito says as he continued to listen to Asuna's speech.

"She really does have a knack for these things." Giorno says as he smiles at his girlfriend.

After she was finished the KoB raid party enter the boss room with Team Vento Áureo leading the charge.

To their surprise the boss wasn't an NPC but instead was a player.

Giorno knowing what this might be goes in front of Asuna.

"Who are you?" Giorno asks as the man began to give a grin only a maniac would give while looking at Giorno.

"Ah Giorno Giovanna. The Golden Swordsman and the boss of the Italian Mafia organization Passione." The man says with an evil smile.

Once the truth of what Passione really was everyone gasped except Asuna, Kirito, and Sachi as they had already knew what Passione is as Giorno had told them.

"I am going to ask you this one more time since I hate repeating myself. Who are you?" Giorno says in a **MENACING **voice.

(Music Recommendation: Traitor's Requiem English Version by Coda)

"Your grave!" The man said as his stand appeared behind him and punched the ground making the ground around them change as spikes began to form heading Giorno's way as he, Asuna, Sachi dodged the attack.

"Everyone get out of the way now!" Giorno screams as most of the raid was able to dodge the attack but some weren't so lucky and were impaled by the sharp rocks.

Giorno then looked at Asuna who nodded and the two rushed the man whose stand looked to be a humanoid rock golem.

"**GOLDEN EXPERIENCE!**" Giorno screams as he rushes the man with his stand.

"**EMERALD FENCER!**" Asuna shouts as her stand appeared ready to take on this new stand user.

Giorno then punches the stand user sending him to Asuna who did quick jabs with her stand that were all blocked by the Stand User as he recovered and set up a wall of stone.

"You forgot about the opponent behind you." Giorno said as Golden Experience was about to punch the stand user, until the stand hit the ground causing spikes to rise which almost impale Giorno.

Giorno dodges the attack while giving Kirito a boost as he comes by the side of the stand users and does some quick slashes dealing some damage to the stand user and destroying the stand's walls.

"Boi this ain't no Avatar! Stop it with your fake ass EarthBending and shit!" Kirito says as he destroys the walls.

The stand user was going to attack Kirito until Sachi and Asuna come up behind the stand user and stab him in the back with Asuna using her rapier and Sachi using her spear.

Giorno then attacks the stand user from above by plunging his sword into his back while also doing some quick slashes.

But right when he was about to summon Gold Experience, the stand hit the ground causing a spike to impale Giorno in the side.

Giorno coughs up some blood and falls on one knee to the ground.

"You see you are no match for my Stone Heart!" The stand user says as he starts to laugh.

"GIORNO!" Asuna screams as she sees her boyfriend fall to the ground.

* * *

**Stand Stats**

Stand Master: Unknown

Stand Name: Stone Heart

Destructive Power: B

Speed: C

Range: A

Durability: C

Precision: D

Development Potential: E

Stand Ability: Can morph any stone surface into anything the user wants including walls, spike, etc.

* * *

**Back to the Fight**

"Now to deal with the lot of you." The stand user said as he started to make his way towards Team Vento Áureo and the rest of the raid group.

As he was making his way toward the team he suddenly stops as a vine was holding onto his foot.

He then looks up to see Giorno rising with his wound being healed.

"Looks like you weren't informed correctly of what my stand can do." Giorno says as the vines pull the man towards Giorno.

Giorno then summons Golden Experience and finishes the stand user off with a **MUDA** barrage.

"**MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!**

**MUDAAA!**" Golden Experience said as it landed one last punch nearly killing the stand user boss.

(Music Ends)

Asuna hugs Giorno while crying into his chest.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Asuna says as she cries into his chest.

"Sorry I promise it won't happen again." Giorno says as he hugs Asuna back but then turns his attention to the stand user laying on the ground.

As everyone started to celebrate the Team Vento Áureo make their way to the dying Stand User.

Giorno knelt down next to the man and with demanding tone asked him, "Who are you?"

"Does it matter who I am? No I think what you would like to know is who sent me." The Stand User said as Giorno kept glaring at him while everyone else looked stunned.

"Who sent you?" Asuna asked this time while pointing her rapier at the stand user.

"I'm already dying so why don't you put your little toy away before you get no answers." The stand user said as he coughed.

"Talk." Giorno said while still glaring at the man.

"It was Kayba who sent me and made a boss while also giving a stand. He said that if I killed you Giorno Giovanna then I will become the boss of Passione." The stand user said as it coughed up some blood.

"If you killed me then you would have to be part of Passione in order to become the boss and I can clearly see you aren't. So why?" Giorno asked as the stand user coughed.

"I don't know, maybe it's because I just wanted to get out or maybe it's because I just wanted to have something to return to when I woke up. Either way *cough cough* I leave you this final warning… there will be more." And with that the stand user tuned into shards and disappeared leaving Team Vento Áureo with one last haunting message.

* * *

**Agil's Bar**

(Music Recommendation: Musica Paradiso Track 1)

"So what you're telling me is that there was a boss who was a stand user and he told you guys that there will be more?!" Agil said as he was serving Giorno and Kirito Bourbons.

"Well what do we do now Giorno?" Kirito asked as he looked at Giorno.

"Simple. We're going to have to attend every raid meeting that will occur in the coming days ahead. Asuna already informed her guild about the battle so we should be alright" Giorno said as he took a sip from his drink.

A few moments pass as the two just sat there taking sips from their drinks until Kirito spoke.

"So now what?" He asked as he took a sip from his drink.

"What do you mean?" Giorno asked as he glanced at Kirito.

"You know, since now everyone basically knows what Passione is, what are you gonna do?" Kirito asks as Giorno just looks at him and just shrugs.

"I bet people are gonna forget that pretty soon." Giorno says as he nonchalantly takes a sip from his Bourbon.

"Aren't you afraid of what might happen?" Kirito asked a bit shocked by Giorno's response.

"No I've dealt with worse in the real world remember." Giorno said as he took a sip from his drink.

"Giorno what if you and Asuna are attacked?" Kirito asked as he looked at his friends in worry.

Giorno looks back at Asuna and smiles as he sees her talking with Sachi while smiling.

"Three words that solves that problem. Golden Experience Requiem." Giorno says as he takes a sip from his drink as Kirito realizes what he meant.

"You mean you're evolved stand? I'm gonna be frank Giorno but, I don't know if that's going to be enough." Kirito says as Giorno just takes another sip from his Bourbon.

"Do you know what Golden Experience Requiem can do?" Giorno asks as Kirito just shakes his head.

"You'll find out when ever I need to use it." Giorno says as he finishes his drink.

"I guess I will and I hope that it is as powerful as you said it out to be, because if it isn't then I will be sorely disappointed." Kirito said as he also finished his drink.

Giorno and Kirito then pay Agil for their drinks and head off to hang out with Asuna and Sachi.

The group then said their goodbyes and headed to their respective abodes.

* * *

**Asuna's and Giorno's Apartment**

As Giorno and Asuna walked inside Giorno suddenly pinned Asuna to the wall and started to make out with her which she didn't mind and instead of resting went along with the flow.

Giorno then separates from her and looks into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you. You know that." Giorno said with a smile as he kissed her again.

"And I love you more my little Golden Mafia Boss." Asuna said as she and Giorno headed to their bedroom and instead of doing their usual late night activities they just cuddled together holding each other for the rest of the night both sleeping peacefully enjoying one another.

**Author's Note: Finally done. I really enjoyed doing this you know. I used to think this was boring, but after some time of doing this it just feels so relaxing and fun. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed it and give some constructive criticism.**


End file.
